Bunga/Main article
|name = Bunga |meaning = Foolhttp://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ |gender = Male |species = Honey Badger |affiliations = The Lion Guard Pridelanders |appearances = The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The Lion Guard |close relations = Timon (adopted uncle) Pumbaa (adopted uncle) }} Bunga is a honey badger who appears in The Lion Guard. He is a member of the Lion Guard. Appearance Bunga is shown to be a rather short but stocky character, with a well-rounded physique and small paws. His fur is bright blue, an exaggeration of a real honey badger's coat, and darkens considerably around his chest area. White fur spots the backs of his arms and runs up his back in a thick stripe, ending in a pluming white head crest. As far as facial features go, Bunga sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are navy blue, almost black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are somewhat overlarge and distinctly gap-filled. Personality Unlike his rule-following best friend Kion, Bunga is a free spirit with an adventurous streak and an affinity for games. Very rarely does Bunga act serious or even sit still, for he is always on the move, working off boundless energy and enthusiasm, and makes even the most dire of situations into a fantastic time. Though this makes him a great friend and playmate, it lands him into trouble more often than not. With so much endless zest, Bunga is a magnet for trouble and is known to be deliberately disobedient, as seen when he strays into the Outlands to fetch his misplaced baobab ball. Though he is often warned by Kion, Bunga rushes straight into situations, often inflaming them and requiring his friends to come to his rescue. In addition, he is known to be disrespectful of authority, most notably when he calls Simba "a big, old scaredy cat" for placing rules of safety around Kion. This sort of attitude is only intensified by Bunga's impetuous nature. Thinking himself to know the best, he often ignores the advice of his friends and gives in to his more impulsive instincts. His impatience and hot-headed demeanor only create more chaos, for Bunga is easily spun into a fury and is repeatedly too stubborn to back out of a perilous situation. Despite these more negative quirks, Bunga is valued for his bravery, a trait he has in plenty. Not only is he willing to put himself in bodily harm, such as his stunt in leaping off Pride Rock, but he will face down predators such as the hyenas in order to save his friends. As Kiara puts it, he is "brave, bordering on stupid," but a valued member of the Lion Guard nonetheless. He is also very friendly and kind. Information Backstory Bunga met Timon and Pumbaa when he was younger. While he was eating bugs by himself and felt lonely, he encountered Timon and Pumbaa singing "Utamu". Bunga followed the two friends around until Timon made him climb a tree to fetch some Utamu grubs. When Bunga succeeded and gave the grubs to Timon, Timon and Pumbaa decided to keep the little honey badger, and the three have lived together ever since. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga and his best friend Kion are first seen goofing around on Pride Rock, where Simba is teaching Kiara about life as a future monarch. Kion's antics with Bunga disturb the two, so they take their game away from Pride Rock and into the heart of the Pride Lands. While playing, the two manage to lose their baobab ball in the Outlands. When Bunga goes to retrieve it, he is attacked by two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, who are under Janja's command. Before the hyenas can hurt Bunga, Kion steps in, roaring so loudly that the hyenas drop Bunga, who climbs to safety. Meanwhile, Rafiki and Simba overhear Kion's roar, and the two come to realize that it is time for him to lead the Lion Guard. When Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock, Rafiki leads them to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where he explains that Scar used to lead the Lion Guard until he lost his powers. Simba then tasks Kion with gathering a new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands. Bunga and Kion set out right away, and Kion asks the honey badger if he will join the team. Bunga accepts, and his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, offer him enthusiastic congratulations. Unbeknownst to the friends, they have been spied on by Mzingo, a vulture minion of Janja's, who reports back to his leader about the newly formed Guard. When Janja hears the news, he announces to his clan that they will strike that very night. On the other side of the savanna, Kion has appointed Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard in addition to Bunga. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions only and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Not long after this, Bunga calls for Kion's help, shouting that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift each of them with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" When Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, chase after a herd of oryx, the Lion Guard races to the rescue, chasing them off. As the hyenas scurry away, Kion takes chase, yelling at the rest of the Lion Guard to calm the herd. He then charges after the hyenas, chasing them into the Outlands, but as he crosses a log, it breaks beneath his weight, and he falls into the raging river below. The rest of the Lion Guard attempts to save him, with Bunga bravely jumping in after his friend, but the current proves to be too rough for him, and Bunga is only saved when Beshte jumps in to bear him to shore. Meanwhile, Kion manages to pull himself to safety on the opposite bank of the river, in the Outlands. With no hope of crossing back over, Kion instructs his friends to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock while he attempts to navigate through the Outlands. Bunga claims to know where Flat Ridge Rock is, and Kion sends Ono after his friends in order to ensure that they make it safely. Bunga leads the Lion Guard into an area of dense jungle. After a few mishaps, including a run-in with Ushari, the friends realize that Bunga is lost. Beshte suggests they talk to a rhinoceros who might be familiar with Flat Ridge Rock, and the Lion Guard agrees to the new plan. While Beshte is talking to Mbeya, Bunga and his friends wait on the edge of the water hole. Eventually, the friends grow impatient and insist that Beshte wrap up his conversation. Realizing that he'd forgotten to ask about Flat Ridge Rock, Beshte rushes back to ask Mbeya for directions. With Beshte in the lead, the Lion Guard continues to search for Flat Ridge Rock until Ono picks it up on his radar. Fuli then speeds ahead of her friends, and the Lion Guard scrambles to catch up. With Fuli having sped ahead, the other members of the Lion Guard labor to catch up with her. Once they reach Flat Ridge Rock, they complain that Kion never would have left them behind, and Fuli apologizes for being over-eager. While at Flat Ridge Rock, the Lion Guard overhears Kion using the Roar of the Elders. They immediately jump to Kion's defense, ready to fight off a young hyena named Jasiri, but Kion insists that she's a friend. Together, the Lion Guard and Jasiri walk to the border of the Pride Lands, where Jasiri and Kion exchange fond farewells. "The Rise of Makuu" Bunga and his friends are first seen racing to the rescue of an animal crying for help. However, when the five arrive at the scene, they find a little hyrax stuck in a thorn bush. Annoyed at the false alarm, the Guard proceeds to free the hyrax, who is soon swallowed by Ushari. Again, the Guard frees him, and he runs away in terror of Bunga's smell. The friends travel to Big Springs, where Beshte shows off his home to his friends. Bunga attempts to get the fish to lick him clean, but they steer clear of his odor. While there, the friends overhear Makuu challenge his leader, Pua, to a mashindano. While Kion goes to talk to his father, Ono attempts to clean off Bunga, and the two sing "Don't Make a Stink" with Timon and Pumbaa. Later, the animals of the Pride Lands gather to witness the mashindano, with Bunga acting particularly enthused, and Makuu manages to pull a victory over the aged Pua. After Pua's defeat, the Lion Guard gathers in the Lair of the Lion Guard, where Ono attempts to mask Bunga's smell. However, he only succeeds in making the honey badger sneeze. In the midst of the gathering, Kiara rushes up and warns Kion that the giraffes have moved into the baboon's forest. The Lion Guard rushes to the rescue, and the five discover that Makuu has invaded Big Springs, which has forced the other animals to switch habitats. The Lion Guard confronts Makuu and asks him to leave Big Springs, but the crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. The five return to Pride Rock, where Kiara reveals that there's been an invasion of baboons. While the baboons run around in chaos, wrecking Pride Rock, Ono manages to use mint leaves to rid Bunga of his stink. Finally, Bunga and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. However, as they're clearing the grove, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono spot the hyrax sitting peacefully in one of the trees, and Bunga climbs up to bring him to safety. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. In awe, Makuu backs down and leads his float out of Big Springs. After Makuu leaves, the animals return to their habitats, and Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. The Lion Guard watches in satisfaction. "Bunga the Wise" When Bunga and his friends attempt to keep a family of baboons from falling with a loose tree off a cliff, the baboons refuse to see reason, and Kion sends Bunga up to scare them down. The plan works, and the baboons scurry down from the tree. After the rescue, the Lion Guard takes a breather, but not long into their break, they see a wall of floodwater racing across the plains. Kion orders Ono to take a look, and Ono informs the Guard that Lake Kaziwa is flooding. Bunga proposes they knock a pile of large rocks into the way of the floodwater, and the flood is momentarily stopped. As the other animals of the Pride Lands gather around, Rafiki approaches and starts to compliment honey badgers on their wisdom, but he is interrupted when he accidentally drops the fruit he's carrying. Bunga doesn't wait for Rafiki to finish and proclaims that he's the smartest animal in the Pride Lands. With everyone trailing behind him, he goes off to tell his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, just as Rafiki finishes what he had been saying, that honey badgers are only smart when they think before they speak. Later, the Lion Guard arrives at Hakuna Matata Falls, where they see animals lined up to meet Bunga, who has proclaimed himself to be a sage. Bunga and his adopted uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, sing "Bunga the Wise" with the gathered animals about Bunga's wisdom, much to the Lion Guard's dismay. He then doles out bad advice to the lined up animals. Seeing the disaster for what it is, Kion attempts to talk Bunga out of his idiocy, but the honey badger refuses to rejoin the Lion Guard. Timon ushers the friends out of Bunga's lair, and the Lion Guard reluctantly leaves. As they walk away, Fuli comments bitterly that Bunga is the last animal who should be doling out advice, to which Beshte points out that Bunga had stopped the lake from flooding. Kion agrees, but admits that he has a bad feeling about the situation. While walking the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard frees an ostrich with her head in the sand, and she explains that she'd been advised to do so by Bunga the Wise. After this, the friends encounter more and more animals taking Bunga's bad advice, and they're forced to rescue the poor beasts. Finally, Kion admits that they need to stop Bunga before it's too late. Just then, they see Bunga at the head of a parade, celebrating his great wisdom. Kion runs up and once again attempts to make Bunga see reason, but the honey badger points out that everyone loves his advice. Timon adds that Bunga had fixed the dam, but just then, the dam breaks and the animals are forced to flee across the plains. With Kion in the lead, the animals run into a canyon, where they find themselves at a dead end. Trapped, the animals look to Bunga for wisdom, but the honey badger tells them to listen to Kion, who truly does know how to handle bad situations. Thinking quickly, Kion orders the others to stand behind him, and he uses the Roar of the Elders to send the floodwaters splashing backward. With the Pride Lands saved, the Lion Guard relaxes at a new water hole created by the floodwaters, where Bunga is warned by Rafiki not to bask in a patch of flowers. Scoffing, Bunga reminds Rafiki that he'd called him the wisest animal in the Pride Lands, and Rafiki corrects him, saying that honey badgers are only smart when they think things through. Sure enough, Bunga's basking spot turns into a puddle of mud, and Bunga admits that he can live with not being the smartest. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Kiara is put in charge of the Pride Lands, Bunga and the rest of the Lion Guard react with relative enthusiasm. Kion, however, is miffed. While the team waits for Ono to join them for the morning patrol, they see Ono flying en route to Pride Rock, and they scramble to catch up to him. Once there, they witness Tiifu and Zuri giving Kiara a royal introduction, and Bunga falls flat on his face, bowing before the queen. After Kiara receives a morning report from Ono, she sends the Lion Guard to move a herd of elands from running into bees along the path. A stubborn Kion refuses to listen to his sister and tries to move the bees himself, but the plan backfires, and the bees chase the Lion Guard away. Bunga, however, stays behind, snacking on the honey and bees. After the disaster, Kiara chides her brother for not listening to her. His foolish decision helps convince her to meet with Janja alone, for she believes that she knows best. Kion, however, knowing this is foolish, calls the Lion Guard, and they help take down Janja and his cronies. "Eye of the Beholder" The Lion Guard finds themselves in the midst of a wildebeest stampede, unable to see through the thick dust. Kion calls to Ono, who can see from overhead, and he helps the Lion Guard chase off Janja and his minions, who had started the stampede. Bunga and Beshte take out Cheezi and Chungu, while Kion finishes off Janja. However, as Ono watches the hyenas enter the Outlands, he gets sand in his eye and falls to the earth. Acting quickly, the Lion Guard brings Ono to Rafiki, who constructs an eye patch for the egret and tells him to stay out of action for three days. Though Kion tries to reassure Ono that the Lion Guard can get by without him, Ono insists on proving himself and attempts to show off his keen sight to his friends. However, as he's flying over the Pride Lands, he bumps into Mwoga, a vulture, who observes the chaos of the Lion Guard down below and decides to report back to Mzingo. Not long after this, Beshte rushes up to his friends and reports that Janja has been spotted on a ledge overlooking a herd of zebras in the Pride Lands. Horrified, Kion takes the Lion Guard to investigate, minus Ono, who stays behind with Rafiki. As Kion leads the Lion Guard into a canyon, Janja and his minions drop rocks on either side of them, trapping them in the ravine. After gloating to Kion, Janja rushes off to pick off the zebra herd, and Bunga and his friends attempt to escape the rock walls. Just in time, Ono appears, and Kion instructs him to move the zebras so that he can safely blast the rocks with the Roar of the Elders. Ono does as instructed, and Kion breaks the Lion Guard free. With the Lion Guard now back in commission, Janja takes off with his minions, and the Lion Guard returns to Pride Rock, another mission safely sorted out. There, they are met by Rafiki, who has redone his new painting so that Kion is among his friends, not just his teammates. Ono compliments the baboon's work, and Rafiki comments that such words mean a lot to him, as they come from the keenest of sight. "The Kupatana Celebration" When the Lion Guard expresses their excitement for the upcoming Kupatana celebration, Simba gently reminds them that Kupatana is a day of peace where all the animals in the Pride Lands gather together. In the midst of the conversation, the Lion Guard overhears a jackal pup being chased by Janja and his clan. Though Kion is hesitant to interfere with Outlands business, Simba encourages him to save the jackal for the sake of Kupatana. With Kion in the lead, the Lion Guard enters the Outlands and fights off the hyenas. However, to Kion's surprise, instead of putting up a fight, Janja simply lets the Guard take the pup without a fight. Though confused, Kion checks on the jackal pup, who introduces himself as Dogo and asks if he can join the Lion Guard in returning to the Pride Lands. Again, Kion hesitates, but when Dogo proves too cute for the Lion Guard, he allows the pup to join them. Once in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard explains Kupatana to Dogo and invites him to join, despite Fuli and Ono's protests. They then grant him a hillside to use as his new home, and Kion leads the Lion Guard away on their daily patrol. While on patrol, Beshte and Bunga spot Dogo's brothers making themselves at home in aardvark warrens. When the amount of jackals becomes too much for them, they call out for Kion, who races to the rescue. Once there, Kion attempts to find Dogo among the jackal pups, and Reirei steps forward, introducing herself and Goigoi as Dogo's parents. She then appeals to Kion to let them stay in the Pride Lands, for Dogo can't stay on his own, away from his family. A miffed Kion reluctantly agrees to her demands, but makes her promise to stop stealing the possessions of the aardvarks. After sorting out the situation, the Lion Guard rushes to the rescue of Mbeya, who is stuck in a mud pit, but they are alerted to Reirei's schemes by the cries of several robbed animals. The Lion Guard hurries to the scene, and Kion lectures Reirei for stealing from other animals. Reirei puts on an extravagant display, claiming that the customs of the Pride Lands are so different from their own, and asks if her family can participate in Kupatana. A still dubious Kion allows them to join, but only if they treat the other Pridelanders with respect. Later that day, the Kupatana celebration begins, and the animals witness the blooming of the baobab blossoms. However, in the midst of the proceedings, Reirei and her family break through the crowd of animals and begin their hunt. As the chaos continues down below, Kion and Simba implore the Pridelanders to work together in fighting off the jackals, and Kion jumps down to join the Lion Guard in wrangling up the jackal family. Together, they corner Reirei and her family in the midst of the tree grove, and Kion orders them to return to the Outlands. Still dripping with dramatic flair, Reirei pleads for a second chance until Simba steps forward and roars, frightening the jackals into running away. With the jackals gone, Kion apologizes for his mistake, and Simba gently reminds him that it had been he who had encouraged the rescue of the jackal pup. He then points out that all the Pridelanders had stood together in fighting off the jackals, just as the spirit of Kupatana encourages. Bunga then begins to eat the fallen baobab blossoms, and many of the Pridelanders join in, welcoming back the joy and encouragement of Kupatana. "Fuli's New Family" When the Lion Guard is directing a herd of cape buffalo away from a mudslide, Bunga is flung on top of Ushari, an Egyptian cobra. Out of pure reflex, Ushari bites him, and the Lion Guard proceeds to panic over the venomous bite. With Bunga on Beshte's back, the Lion Guard races to Rafiki, who proclaims that Bunga is immune to snake bites. Timon and Pumbaa are relieved and resolve to throw a feast in celebration of Bunga's immunity, but none of the other Lion Guard members can come, save Fuli, who has plans to hunt by herself. A horrified Timon and Pumbaa insist that she join them, but as they walk away, Beshte, Kion, and Ono wonder if they should involve Fuli more in their activities. Once Fuli arrives at Hakuna Matata Falls, she is offered a platter of bugs, which she politely declines. Timon attempts to make conversation with her, but he soon becomes entranced by her soft fur, which draws the attention of Pumbaa. Bunga, however, attempts to climb into the mouth of a crocodile, since he has been proclaimed "immune," and Fuli saves him at the last minute. Later, Bunga is bragging about his immunity to Kion, who remains unconvinced. Not long after this, a porcupine sarcastically suggests Bunga play in a volcano, and the honey badger excitedly agrees. Without his friends, he ventures to a volcano, where he attempts to test his immunity by climbing to the very top. On his way up the volcano, he is spotted by Cheezi, who alerts Janja and his clan to the honey badger's presence. Not long after this, Bunga is cornered by Janja and his hyenas. Despite Janja's threats, Bunga cries that he's immune, a cry that Fuli happens to overhear. At the last second, she swoops in to save Bunga from Janja's clutches, but in the process, the two get trapped on a rock in the midst of a lava stream. Janja and his cronies attempt to take advantage of their precarious position, but the rest of the Lion Guard shows up at the last second and helps Bunga and Fuli escape. Once safely back in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard resolves to cool off at the water hole, and Kion gently reminds Fuli that she doesn't have to come. Fuli thanks Kion for understanding, but reassures him that she still enjoys the company of her friends and that she thinks of them as her family. The five friends then join in a group hug. "The Search for Utamu" When the Lion Guard is checking on a herd of cape buffalo, they realize that the herd has settled near a geyser. When the geyser explodes, the herd takes off in a panic, but they are brought to a halt by Fuli, who circles them until they calm down. The rest of the Lion Guard arrives, impressed, but no sooner have they abated the danger when three galagos cry out for help. Before Kion can instruct his team, Fuli rushes to the rescue, saving them on her own. Kion lectures her for rushing ahead of them, but Fuli reminds him that she'd known she could handle it by herself. Shortly afterward, the team stumbles across Mapema Rock, where Bunga resolves to hunt for Utamu grubs, but as the honey badger is explaining himself to his friends, the Lion Guard hears a cry for help. Ono scouts ahead and reports that a serval has tried to jump across Big Ravine. Once again, without waiting for instruction, Fuli makes the save on her own, and Kion confronts her in a fury. After the argument, Kion instructs Fuli to rest while the other members of the Lion Guard help Bunga find Utamu grubs. When the group appears to get lost in their search, Bunga instructs them to follow the dung beetles, and the friends take off after a group of dung-rolling beetles. While following the dung beetles, Bunga tells his friends about the day he'd met his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa. Long ago, when he'd just been a young honey badger, he'd encountered Timon and Pumbaa singing "Utamu". Instantly smitten, Bunga had begun following them around until Timon had instructed him to climb a tree and fetch them some Utamu grubs. When Bunga had succeeded and given the grubs to Timon, the meerkat had allowed him to stay, and the three have lived together ever since. Eventually, Bunga reaches the tree where the Utamu are, and he attempts to climb it in order to fetch some Utamu for his uncles, but the branch breaks, and the Utamu fall into the river below. As Bunga grieves, Kion gently reminds him that they've just spotted vultures circling over the savanna and that an animal may need their help. Sure enough, Fuli is set upon on all sides by Mzingo and his flock. Just in time, the Lion Guard fights them off, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow the flock away. Once the vultures are gone, Fuli thanks her friends for saving her and promises to wait for them on the next mission. After Fuli is rescued, the Lion Guard travels to Hakuna Matata Falls, where Bunga admits to his uncles that he's failed to catch them any Utamu. Timon gently reminds the honey badger that they celebrate not because of the Utamu, but because of their relationship with Bunga. They then reveal that Utamu grubs had fallen out of the sky, and the group shares in a feast of grubs. "Follow That Hippo!" The Lion Guard is alerted to a hyena attack and arrives on the scene, demanding to know where the hyenas are. At Kion's cry, a group of young animals emerges from the thicket, explaining that they had simply been playing "Lion Guard." Kion gently explains to them the dangers of pretending to be hyenas, and the young animals vow to never play in such a way again. After the promise is made, a shy Mtoto approaches his idol, Beshte, and suggests that the real Lion Guard play with them. The other young animals are excited by this idea, but Kion admits that they have business elsewhere. However, Mtoto begs Beshte to stay, and the hippopotamus invites Mtoto to watch them train. Once at the training grounds, Beshte tells the team that he's brought along Mtoto, and Kion agrees to let the young elephant train with them. First, the team does an obstacle course, but when it's Mtoto's turn to dash through the water, he gets water in his trunk and sprays it all over Fuli. After Mtoto's mistake, Kion decides to run a stealth-surround drill, in which the team attempts to sneak up on him without alerting him to their presence. However, as they're drilling, Mtoto accidentally falls down a steep cliff and lands on an unprepared Bunga. After Beshte leaves to walk Mtoto home, Kion continues to train his team by pitting Bunga against Fuli in a race. Though Bunga initially assumes a victory over Fuli, he discovers that she'd dashed ahead of him during the race. After the results are sorted out, Kion asks Ono to look for Beshte, who hasn't shown up for training yet. When Ono returns with no leads, the rest of the Lion Guard sets out in search of Beshte, and they stumble across Mtoto's friends, who inform the team that Beshte is saving Mtoto from the hyenas. Ono happens to catch sight of Beshte and Mtoto trapped between the hyenas and a float of crocodiles, and he races back to alert the team. As Beshte and Mtoto defend themselves, the rest of the Lion Guard appears and dispatches of the crocodiles. In the chaos, the hyenas are knocked into the pool, where they're chased in circles by the crocodile float. Relations Voice Actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Joshua Rush * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Joshua Rush Trivia * Bunga's catchphrase "Zuka zama!" means "Pop up, dive in!" in Swahili.285041390 * Bunga's fearless and hot-headed nature is grounded in reality, as real honey badgers are aggressive and fearless.http://natgeotv.com/asia/honey-badger Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Honey Badgers Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Protagonists Category:Television Characters